Loving the Amish
by Chicago4EVERS
Summary: Hunter is a neighbor of Max and Caroline, ex-boyfriend of Andy, and now caretaker of the Amish. After meeting Jebediah at Max's apartment, where she is accustom to bringing home strays, she begins developing feelings for the charming handsome Amish boy after attempting to ignore his advances. She hopes he can adjust to life in the city and leave behind his strict Amish lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **2 Broke Girls does not belong to me nor does any settings or characters. The only thing that is mine is the story plot and Hunter. Please don****'t SUE! Anyway I hope you enjoy and again if you read my other story. If I get AT LEAST 1 REVIEW, there will be another chapter. ENJOY!  
**

I live down stairs from Max's Homemade Cupcakes which is basically a kitchen in an apartment. Max was a good friend and I helped make some of her famous cupcakes right in her dingy apartment. She was now living with a roommate, Caroline, who had a boyfriend, Andy, who was like my brother even though we were together for a while, but she didn't know that. It might ruin things. It's still awkward though. Wait! Wait! They're not really apart of the story so lets get on with it then. The main person I want to discuss is Jebediah. Someone I didn't think I would even meet, but who became an essential person in my life in just a few short days. He was just another customer at the shabby diner Max and Caroline worked at and our regular hang out spot, but after spending time with him, he became so much more.

I walked into Max's apartment casually as I always did. I walked pass the living room and into the kitchen.

I froze for a second, walking back into the living room. I looked at the couch finding two rustic looking boys sitting on it staring me down. I could swear both of them were excited to see me in my skinny jeans and tanktop on account of their stares and what was going in their pants.

"I see you've met my Amish men." Max voiced coming out of her room.

"No not really...and Amish? Where did you meet-" I started to ask but stopped, shaking my head. "You met them at the diner, didn't you?" I asked turning away from the strangers and smiling at Max. It was Max's nature to bring home a variety of people from the diner.

"Yep, I brought them home to have a threesome. It was excellent, by the way." She said using some of her sexual humor that had now become a custom to me.

"Right?" I said sarcastically to her. She took a seat on a kitchen stool looking at me still. "But seriously what are they really doing here?"

"They're building Chestnut a barn." She explained. Chestnut was the horse that came along with her blond Barbie roommate, Caroline.

"I told you I would help you build one and I would ask my brothers to help out." I told her disappointed that she'd gotten someone else to build a home for Chestnut. I'm the kind of girl that likes to get her hands dirty.

"But these two," she pointed to the two men sitting motionless on the couch,"Are free and that's priceless...plus I get to look at their bodies all day." She whispered the last part in my ear.

"We could still use the help," I turned to see the biggest and I'm guessing stronger of the two stand up and walk towards me. He was handsome and muscles bulged all over his body, even noticeable through his loose white button up shirt, yet his exterior was still youthful and inquisitive. His hair was cut short and he looked like he was straight out of a beach movie. "I'm Jedediah by the way." He held out his hand and I took it shaking it firmly in my hand. Him just touching me sent nerves of passion, desire, and longing through my body.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeb. I hope it's okay if I call you that." I said not letting go of his hand. "You can call me whatever you want." He said leaning in a bit. His blue eyes, boy, were they beautiful, majestic even-Snap out of it! "Who's your friend?" I asked quickly, dropping his hand. "He's nobody important." He said. I couldn't help but smile. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as me: I only wanna talk to you. I walked around him sitting next to his friend who still sat on the couch. He hadn't moved an inch. He had his black cowboy hat on his lap. I'm guessing that was to cover the going-ons in his pants. He looked nervous and his right leg was bouncing quickly up and down.

He stared at me all until I sat down. As I sat down, I placed a hand on his quaking thigh. He now stared at my hand, moving in his seat uncomfortably. "What's your name?" I asked running my hand back and forth on his leg like I would do to comfort a crying child. Jebediah turned and watched enviously. I looked at his face and could see how bad he wanted his friend to be him with MY hands on HIM.

"I'm Jacob," the shy Amish man finally said.

"You don't have to act so shy. I'm Hunter by the way."I said. "We're all friendly here...well except Max."

"You can't tell him that, besides he already knows how friendly I am." She smirked and turned back to the counter to continue eating her green grapes.

Suddenly the back door swung open. "Chestnut, stay warm." Caroline called as she shut the door. "Hey Tee. It looks like your comfortable with JJ." Having fun with her nicknames, as she always did.

I was confused by her statement but soon realized Jebediah sitting on my right, fairly close, actually almost on me as I touched Jacob's leg. "When did you-?" I said voicing my thoughts and wondering how I missed his movement. I shook my head and stood up leaving the men to sit and made my way back to the kitchen returning Caroline's greeting as I walked pass her. I began to pull everything out for the cupcakes still listening to the conversation.

"So when will you two get started with the barn?" Caroline asked, as usual she was always on top of things.

"Tomorrow. Hunter, you can still help if you want." Jebediah said moving over to the counter separating the living room and kitchen. He leaned on it using his arms for support so that now his face was a minimal distance from my own.

"I don't want to get in the way." I said.

"You won't be in the way. I'll teach you everything you need to know." His eyebrows raising slightly.

"Okay, well then I'd love to." I turned to the sink hiding my zealous smile.

"You little charmer you," I heard Max say behind me. "Getting girls to say yes to your every wish." I smiled at her comment and continued to complete what I was doing.

Max helped me with the cupcakes while Caroline explained to the boys what she wanted for Chestnut's barn. Jebediah stole glances towards me as he listened. I returned his award winning smile each time he flashed it toward me.

"You like Jebediah?" Max asked.

"I dont even know him."I said pushing off her accusation. I smiled nonetheless. "He's charming but I don't see anything happening."

"Right?" she repeated my earlier sarcastic statement, smiling as if she knew a secret everyone else was blinded to. "Well even if you don't like him, can he sleep over your place tonight?"

"Um no! I don't know him and I'm not you. I can't just take random people into my home." I said. Although I wouldn't mind him of all people.

"Come on please. I don't have enough space here plus you have more than enough room. I would let him sleep in my bed but I'm not in the mood."she said.

"Absolutely not."I said still not budging.

"Okay I didn't want to have to do this but if you don't help me out, I'll tell Caroline how you really know Andy and what happened between you two." Max said. She was referring to Andy and I dating for a short period of time and Caroline being oblivious to this.

"I don't care, tell her. We're not together anymore anyway." I bluffed. I didn't want Caroline finding out. She was always so over dramatic.

"Oh you don't care," she placed the icing on the counter, smiling, and walked into the living room interrupting Caroline in her mid-instructional mode.

"Caroline I have to tell you something." Max said preparing to spill everything to her. I ran after her. "Hunter and-"

"Jebediah are having a slumber party! Yay!" I cut in saving myself. Caroline and Jacob stared at me with a look of confusion while Jebediah and Max smiled mischievously. Something told me Jebediah was smiling for a completely different reason from Max's.

"That's good for you two. I just need to finish telling them about the barn before you can have your sleepover." Caroline said snapping out of her confusion and instead raising her eyebrows in approval, probably thinking the same as Jebediah.

"Alright," I said smiling and pulling Max back into the kitchen.

She laughed on the way to the kitchen and continued until we were done icing cupcakes. "Thanks a lot,"I said when she was finished. "I warned you."she said without laughing but still smiling away.

"I'm going home."I said walking out of the kitchen leaving her to herself. "Come on gorgeous." I said to Jebediah who was still sitting on the sofa now talking softly to Jacob.

"You're not too bad yourself,"he said getting a little too close for comfort once again. I pushed him back by his chest with my right hand. "A little close there,"I said. "Goodbye everyone." I waved past him as I scurried out the door. He followed behind me as I led the way down the stairs, the hall, and to my door. "Welcome to my apartment,"I said opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I feel like its been forever and I am so sorry for the delay but school is a pain and I hurt myself playing b ball anyway you probably don't care about that. So again I'm sorry without further ado...the second chapter! (sorry it's short)_**

I had the best apartment in the complex. It was a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, sun room which included a masterpiece of the Williamsburg Brooklyn area right outside my window. It was surprising how I could have such a great view but Max's backyard was a cat's litter box, horse's stable, and city dump all wrapped up in one. "You don't have any bags or stuff?" I asked closing the door to my apartment and finally noticing his lack of luggage. "Jacob and I only came for spring break and that's not a long time. I just got my FREEDOM. I wasn't really worried about clothes, but I could take yours off if you're so concerned...I mean I won't have a problem with it." he said moving in closer to me. "You're awfully confident." I said. "I thought thats what regular girls liked. That's what Max told me." He said. "Of course she did." I said laughing and walking back to my room. He suddenly grabbed my arm. "Woah," I said still smiling. He pulled me close. "I still don't know you, so I need two feet." I said pushing him back gently giggling at his forward approach. "I just wanted to ask for your phone, Hunter. Getting a little eager are we?" he said insisting that was all he had in mind. "Right, that's what you were doing," I said. I pulled out my phone handing it over, slipping off my shoes, and once again heading to my room. I could hear the faint dialing of numbers as Jebediah touched his fingers to the keypad. I heard soft whispers as Jebediah conversed with the recipient of his call. His tone became agitated. I continued to listen to his conversation as I closed my door and stripped out of my clothes preparing to get in the shower. As I traveled from my bedroom into the master bathroom, I could hear and understand him better.

"This is the time I get free from rules." he explained obviously frustrated with the direction it seemed the conversation had turned. "Mom, I am a grown man!" he demanded. Oh so he'd been talking to his mom. I listened more closely catching his last words before the line went dead: "Okay Mom. I mean yes ma'am. No you're right. You're always right. I'll honor the Amish lifestyle and you and Pa. And yes Jacob is okay. Alright good-bye mama. Yeah I love you too, bye." I heard him sigh before I turned on the shower and stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: 2 Broke Girls doesn't belong to me but Hunter does. I know it's been a while but I felt like the third chapter was unfinished and I didn't want to leave you (the readers) reading something I wasn't at least half proud of. I didn't want to throw it together. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

There was a knock on the door. "Um yes?" I said. "I'm done with your phone, ma'am." I heard Jebediah call. "Oh...okay? Uh, just set it on my bed." I yelled over the noise of the water sprouting out of the faucet. Where did ma'am come from? His flirting was as obvious as the gravity that so clearly held me down. What was with the sudden formality? "I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes." I informed him. "It's fine ma'am. Take all the time you need." he replied back. I continued my shower, choosing to ignore his change until I stepped out of the bathroom.

When I was clean enough to my satisfaction, I turned off the running water, dried off using a towel, and with it wrapped around my body, stepped out of my bathroom and into my bedroom to get changed. I checked to see if my door was closed before removing my towel and dressing in pajamas. I decided on a plain Chicago Bulls t-shirt with matching red and black bottoms.

I walked towards the kitchen ready to prepare dinner for myself and the Amish man I was currently housing. I found Jebediah seated on the couch in the living room just as I'd first saw him in Max's apartment. "Oh there you are! I hope you've made yourself at home." I said. "Yes ma'am. You have a fine house." he said politely. There it was again, ma'am. "Thanks. I tried to make it my own. I think it came together pretty nice." I said proudly. "It's very nice miss." he said dryly. "Thank you sir!" I joked laughing. He didn't respond. I coughed clearing the silence that had taken over the air. "So are you hungry?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness I was feeling. "Yes ma'am. I could eat. What are you cooking?" he said. "Um I don't know, something simple that won't take long." I answered, "How do you feel about spaghetti?" "Its fine." He stood up as he came towards me. "You mind helping me?" I said when he finally made it to the small kitchen. "Actually yes ma'am, I do. Cooking is not a man's responsibility, it is yours, the woman." he said authoritatively. "Excuse me, what kind of sexist comment was that?" I replied offended. "That is the way of the Amish." he told me. "That might be the way of the Amish but it sure as hell isn't the way inside MY house." I turned from him looking into the cabinet blocking my view so that I could not see him. His complete change in opinion and moral values was starting to tick me off. "Maybe you should think of adopting some of our traditions then..." He paused as if deciding whether to continue to speak or not and finally said,"because I was just reminded that you're living an unholy life and your actions are not seen as good in the eyes of God." I turned my head to him slowly. "I am trying to hold my tongue and chalking your rude disrespectful behavior up to you not knowing what's fit in this society, but you're being an overall DISRESPECTFUL SEXIST DOUCHEBAG and I can only give credit to that being your personality. I tried to be a hospitable host, as I promised Max you could stay here, but forget it. You obviously don't want that, so..." I walked to the closet grabbing an extra sheet, blanket, and pillow and handed it to him, "Have a nice night sleeping on the couch. I hope it'll be especially uncomfortable for you. And tomorrow you can leave my unholy house. I wouldn't want you influenced by my ungodly actions." I said feigning politeness and smiled before turning and storming into my room slamming the door behind me.

I sat on my bed fuming at the conversation replaying it in my head. What had caused his change? What happened to the charming flirtatious boy that I'd just spoken to? I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it pressing my knees harder against my chest, curling into a ball. Another knock then another sounded at my closed door. Jedediah finally spoke signaling his presence at the door. "Hunter. Hunter, I apologize. I didn't mean to disrespect your home or you for that matter. I just…I don't...My…I'll just go back to Max's apartment." I could hear his feet moving across the carpet as he made his way to the door. I couldn't let him go. I'd promised Max, so I sucked up all my pride and mild hurt, walked to my door and opened it. He turned around as he heard the door swing eyes were filled with confusion and something else...hurt...regret? He looked confused as if he didn't know what was right. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I don't know why I...it's just when I talked to my mother...she got in my head. No that's not an excuse…I shouldn't have done that. She doesn't control me. She doesn't control what I do, so I apologize." he said. He spoke the last part as if he was trying to convince himself more than me. As if his mom had more control over him than he would like. I held up my hand shaking my head motioning for him to stop speaking. "You'll be out of here by tomorrow and you can go back to Max's apartment. She asked me to keep you for tonight and after that I'll be more than happy not to see you again, so I really don't need your apologies. I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime. Eat whatever you want in the kitchen but you'll have to make it your own damn self." I said attempting to close my door. "So I take it you won't be joining me for some food then." Jebediah said a hint of sadness enveloping his throat. "I seemed to have lost my appetite…something to do with a sexist comment I just heard, but no I think I'm just gonna hit the hay." I said this successfully closing my door with my last word. I didn't quite understand the Amish religion, but it would seem he would know the difference between polite and rude. I didn't really feel inclined to do anything else so I decided to let myself drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note: How do you like the drama? Do you think Jebediah should be forgiven or not? Should he present her with a huge gesture? Comment and review please. I always love feedback...good or not.**


End file.
